


Oikawa Tooru does not snore.

by KennedyDreyar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 4+1, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Significant Other, Light Angst, M/M, and a hint of smut, lots of other characters appear but this is mostly oihina, mostly high school but time skip at the end, no beta we die like daichi, oc at the very end - Freeform, oihina high school sweethearts, time skipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar
Summary: Except he does. And Hinata Shouyou can attest to that.Or, 4 times Oikawa snores and doesn't believe it, and the one time he believed.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 155





	Oikawa Tooru does not snore.

**Author's Note:**

> I just think OiHina should kiss and sleep together. 
> 
> If you, like me, are interested in spreading the OiHina agenda I suggest checking out the upcoming [Zine](https://twitter.com/oihinazine) on Twitter!

The first time Shouyou hears it, Tooru is sleeping beside him after one of their ‘secret mini for the love of God, I can’t have a boyfriend that can’t serve’ camps. They hold the, every other weekend when Oikawa manages to finish all his homework for the weekend beforehand.

Shouyou had not been able to go home because a massive storm had crashed their evening and Oikawa’s mom had insisted he stay over. The look Oikawa had given him (as if that were the greatest thing to ever happen since milk bread) had made up Shouyou’s mind and he decided to stay the night for the first time since they began dating.

Oikawa’s mom had pulled out the spare futon and just as Shouyou was drifting off, Oikawa had made his way to the small futon and embraced Shouyou.

“Oikawa-san! What if your parents walk in?!” he whispers shouts. He so doesn’t mind Oikawa wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close. Not at all. However, he doesn’t want Oikawa’s parents to find them in a _compromising_ position.

Oikawa giggles in his ear, and whispers, “relax, chibi-chan! It’s not like they don’t know we’re dating.” Shouyou gets pulled closer, “besides… we’re not doing anything since you couldn’t get a service ace on me today. So, no sexy times with my chibi-chan, no matter how much it hurts me. Now sleep. We’re gonna get up early to get the freshest batch of milk bread!”

“Good night, Tooru.”

“Good night, Shouyou.”

They’re both silent and Shouyou feels so at peace. He’s drifting off to sleep when a loud snore in his ear jolts him awake.

It literally sounds like there’s a lion behind him.

Shouyou wiggles a little and manages to turn around just so that he can believe his boyfriend is the one making those noises. Sure enough, he turns to look at his boyfriend, who’s in deep sleep, snoring away.

Shouyou stares for a whole minute.

How can someone so pretty make such noises?

Don’t get him wrong, it’s kind of endearing in its own way but also this is something Shouyou never expected.

Once again, Oikawa defies his expectations.

Shouyou smiles in the dark and cuddles up to Oikawa.

He really hopes he can sleep with the lion king snoring next to him…

When Oikawa wakes him with a kiss on the forehead the next day, Shouyou thinks the 3 hours of sleep he got are so worth it.

* * *

The second time Shouyou hears it they are in a joint training camp with Seijoh and Shiratorizawa. Because both Karasuno and Seijoh refuse to share dorms with Shiratorizawa (‘ _I will die before I share a room with Ushiwaka!’ Tooru had yelled, and the rest of his team looked just as reluctant. Hinata looked at Daichi, who seemed to be thinking the same thing…)_

That’s how Karasuno and Aoba Johsai ended up sharing the floor of Shiratorizawa’s gym.

It wasn’t the most comfortable arrangement, but it was better than hearing Tooru rage over having to be near Ushiwaka.

Of course, Shouyou set his futon down closer to Tooru than anyone because that’s his _boyfriend_ and Shouyou loves him enough to not mind the weird stares from Tsukishima or the glares from Kageyama. He’s staring at Tooru’s face in the darkened gym when he remembers the last time they slept in the same room.

Tooru snores.

Would he snore again? Or was that one time with Shouyou in his bedroom a one-off thing?

Did his team know he snores?

“Here.” Shouyou turns and looks at Iwaizumi. Seijoh’s ace is holding a pair of disposable earplugs, “I gave some to your team as well. We gotta bring our A-game tomorrow if we’re gonna be playing against each other and Shiratorizawa and this idiot and his snores aren’t gonna keep us from that.”

“It’s okay, Iwa-chan-san, I don’t mind it too much!”

Iwaizumi smiles at him, ruffles his hair and settles in the futon next to Shouyou, “You’re a good kid, Hinata… you know he doesn’t know he snores?”

“Pffttt, yeah, I tried telling him and he told me he’s too pretty to snore! I didn’t fight him on it ‘cause you know, he _is_ too pretty.”

“Yeah, that sounds like something he would say alright!” Iwaizumi giggles. After a second of silence Iwaizumi says, “Thanks Hinata.”

Shouyou looks at Iwaizumi, a question clear on his face and the older boy answers, “For loving him just as he is.”

Shouyou opens his mouth to respond but instead a loud snore comes from next to them.

They both burst out laughing and in response Tooru snores louder.

In the morning when both Iwaizumi and Shouyou tell him, Oikawa rolls his eyes and says, “You two are ganging up on me and telling lies! So unfair!”

* * *

The third time it happens, Shouyou is busy trying to wipe the tears off his eyes so he doesn’t wake Tooru.

He knows Tooru doesn’t want tears but now that they’re actually here at the hotel by the Tokyo airport he can’t help it.

Tooru is leaving to Argentina in just a few hours.

Shouyou had said over and over again that he was happy Tooru was following his dreams. He was perfectly content with a long-distance relationship, really, he was.

But now, laying here next to Tooru, listening to him snore away as he tries to sob quietly, it all becomes too real.

He doesn’t wanna say goodbye. Not yet. He wants more.

He wants more practices in his backyard with Tooru and Natsu and his mom teasing them about being so in love.

He wants more dinners at Tooru’s house, watching Tooru play with his nephew as he helps his mother with dinner and she teasingly says, “Tooru if you don’t marry this boy, I’ll divorce your father and marry him myself!” And he wants to hear Tooru yell back at his mom, “Mom! Stay away from _my_ Shou-chan or I will run away forever with him!”

He wants more late-night strolls with Tooru’s friends. Mattsun and Maki wrapping Shouyou in a hug and shooing Tooru away saying, “He’s ours, Oikawa, beat it!” Iwa-chan-san laughing and Tooru pouting until Shouyou kisses him and tells him that he is only Tooru’s.

He wants more nights filled with Tooru’s loud snores that he doesn’t believe in because “ _Shou-chan, pretty people don’t snore!”_

Shouyou smiles and stares at Tooru as he continues to snore their last night together away.

God, he wasn’t sure he was going to miss those snores and Tooru’s denial of them, but right now he wants them more than anything.

He cuddles up next to Tooru and feels the vibrations of his snores where his head rests on Tooru’s chest. The brown-haired man tightens his arms around Shouyou and he’s perfectly content sleeping by his pretty, wonderful, snoring boyfriend one last time.

* * *

The fourth time Shouyou hears those snores is the first time they videochat in six months.

Tooru has been busy settling in Argentina, perfecting his English and learning more Spanish. He also has been travelling a lot with his team, so they haven’t really had a chance to see each other on videochat.

Karasuno has also been training like crazy to get to nationals once again so both of them are just exhausted. The time differences also don’t help them that much.

It’s 10 am on Shouyou’s first day off from practice and he’s super excited to finally be able to see Tooru after so many months apart. He has something planned for them and he is so thankful his mom and Natsu decided to go visit his grandma and won’t be back till much later that day.

He opens his laptop and logs in to Skype. Five minutes later, Tooru is calling him and Shouyou answers him excitedly, “Hi! Look what I got! It’s close to your size!” Shouyou shows him the dildo he had gotten.

Tooru smiles through the computer and says, “Chibi-chan, you’re killing me here.”

“Mmm, of course it doesn’t compare to the real thing but hey, it’s something.”

“God, I missed you so much, Shouyou. I know we text every day and talk on the phone just as often, but nothing compares to seeing your face.”

Shouyou smiles and touches the computer screen, “I missed you, too, Tooru. But don’t get sappy, get horny! I miss you and your cock in me so muuuuuch!”

“I’m trying to be romantic here! But fine,” Tooru says pulling out his dick from his sweats and bringing to attention, “Fuck yourself with that toy, wait—don’t turn around I wanna see your face, mi amor.”

Shouyou does as he is told and when they both finally cum looking at each other through a screen, they smile.

“That was fun,” Shouyou says as he cleans himself and watches Tooru do the same, “Oh! And it’s only midnight for you Tooru! Wanna keep talking for a bit?”

“Claro, mi amor,” Tooru says and Shouyou really should start learning Spanish so that he can understand the sweet-sounding words that come from his boyfriend’s mouth. Tooru tells him about his training and his team and how happy he is and the only thing missing is Shouyou.

Shouyou goes on to talk about his day and how he is doing a little badly in English and math but Tsuki is helping him out. They talk about everything they can both think of and then Shouyou notices Tooru is falling asleep.

Tooru had set the laptop on his nightstand so Shouyou got a view of him in bed. He’s about to tell him to hang up and get some sleep when he hears it.

The loud snore.

He doesn’t know why but his eyes tear up and he continues to watch his boyfriend sleep.

He really did miss those snores.

Shouyou goes on with his day, but he leaves the skype call on and Tooru must have left his computer plugged in because it doesn’t turn off. He settles on the couch and is reading a manga when he falls asleep too.

And if the last thing his computer hears before dying from the lack of battery is Tooru’s snores, well damn, isn’t that lucky?

* * *

“Shou-chan! Mi amor! Wake up!”

Shouyou is half asleep but his eyes are beginning to open and his brain is starting to turn on. He looks at the clock by their bed. He’s only been asleep for about an hour, why the heck is Tooru waking him?

“Babe, what is it?” The irritations seeps through his voice but Tooru looks scared and that really wakes Shouyou up.

“Mira—”

Tooru doesn’t finish because Shouyou is darting out of their room to the nursery to check on their 8-month-old daughter, who has declared war on sleep, thus not allowing either Shouyou or Tooru to sleep that much or at the same time.

Shouyou had finally gotten her to sleep about two hours ago and then had a very satisfying round with Tooru that left him exhausted enough to pass out before they even got a chance to clean up.

Shouyou arrives at the nursery to find their daughter still asleep.

“Mi amor! Que pasa porque corres?”

“You said Mira and by the look on your face I though something was wrong! Por que você assusta assim?”

“I didn’t mean to scare you! I just wanted you to listen to her! She snores!!”

“Tooru are you kidding me?” Shouyou glares at his husband, “this is why you woke me up? To tell me that my daughter snores?”

“I was having an existential crisis! If our beautiful daughter snores that means you haven’t been lying to me all these years! I snore, Shouyou, I SNORE!”

“Tooru, meu amor, I love you to the moon and back, but I swear to God if you wake up our daughter because you finally realized that pretty people do snore, I will end you.”

“It’s not like she can hears us with her loud snores!”

Shouyou stares at his husband for a second. Tooru stares right back.

Then a tiny snore is heard from the crib.

They both burst our laughing.

_ Maybe,  _ Shouyou thinks,  _ just maybe, I love these snores. _

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts on the comments! Come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KennedyDreyar) or if you're feeling generous buy me a [Kofi](https://ko-fi.com/kennedy0310)


End file.
